Choco Cheese Cake & Happily Ever After
by Junko Hinakama
Summary: Cinta bisa berasal dari mana saja, termasuk dari sebuah roti coklat bertabur keju. Pertemuan yang berasal dari roti itu bisa juga menjadi sebuah kisah cinta indah yang berakhir Happily Ever After.


**Choco Cheese Cake & Happily Ever After  
><strong>

**.**

**Genre : Romance  
><strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid = Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Cinderella = Brothers Grimm  
><strong>

**.**

**Author : Junko Hinakama**

**.**

**Warning : (Kemungkinan) Out Of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU), Dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Sore itu perut Rin bergemuruh dengan kencangnya, tanda bahwa perutnya membutuhkan asupan makanan. Tanpa basa - basi lagi, Rin langsung memakai jaketnya lalu pergi keluar.

Sesampainya di taman kota tempat toko roti paling terkenal seantero kota Tokyo itu, Rin langsung menghampiri toko roti yang ia tuju. Tanpa memilih - milih dan perhitungan panjang lagi, Rin telah jatuh hati pada kue coklat bertabur keju untuk dijadikan sebagai santapannya. Rin sengaja membeli kue itu sebanyak dua potong karena selain untuk dinikmati di taman kota, Rin juga bisa menikmatinya di rumahnya, jadi ia tidak usah kembali lagi ke taman kota yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya itu untuk membeli sepotong kue. Layaknya orang yang belum makan selama tiga hari, Rin segera memakan kue itu dengan beringasnya. Karena saking nikmatnya kue dari toko roti 'Sakine Bakery' itu, Rin sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya telah menabrak seseorang, "E-etto. Gomenasai." Ucap Rin. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sampai sejajar dengan pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku juga. Kuemu jadi kotor deh. Gomenasai." Ucap laki - laki yang ditabrak oleh Rin sambil memungut plastik kue Rin.

"Sebagai gantinya, ini kueku yang satu lagi untukmu saja, ya. Aku memaksa lho." Ucap Rin lagi sambil menyodorkan kue coklat bertabur keju itu kepada laki - laki dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau memaksa, ya sudah. Oh iya, namaku Kagariki Len. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Namaku Kagamine Rin, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Kita makan di kursi itu saja, yuk!" Ajak Rin. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya dan Len.

"Itu kue dari 'Sakine's Bakery', ya ? Aku sering membeli kue dan roti disitu." Tanya Len kepada Rin yang sedari tadi terus memakan kuenya. Rin yang mendengar pertanyaan Len langsung menoleh ke arah Len dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Hiyah, kuyue dyan ryoti dicyitu enyak semyua (Iya, kue dan roti di situ enak semua)." Jawab Rin dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Memang. Dari sewaktu aku kecil, keluargaku selalu membeli roti dan kue dari 'Sakine Bakery'. Bahkan, aku kenal anak pemilik toko roti itu. " Ucap Len sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga kenal, Sakine Meiko, kan ? Itu teman masa kecilku." Ucap Rin.

"Benarkah ? Jadi, kau itu gadis berpita kuning yang sering kulihat saat kecil ? Aku sering melihatmu saat sore hari sedang bermain dengan Meiko." Tanya Len tak percaya.

"Iya!"

"Ah, tidak terasa sudah malam, ya. Kau mau kuantar pulang ?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok."

"Kalau perempuan pulang sendiri saat malam itu bahaya. Kau nanti mau diculik atau diapa - apakan memangnya ?" Nasihat Len yang membuat Rin kalah telak.

"Terserah."

"Rumahmu dimana ?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Jalan Furiyaki no. 7. Kau dimana ?" Tanya Rin balik.

"Souka. Aku juga di Jalan Furiyaki, tetapi no. 10. Ya sudah, ayo. Sebelum semakin malam."

**~~Choco Cheese Cake~~**

"Kau mau mampir dulu ?" Tawar Rin ketika ia dan Len sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Tidak usah, terlalu lama. Pasti aku dicari Kaa-san kalau terlalu lama pergi. Jaa ne." Tolak Len. Lalu ia berlalu.

"Ternyata, dia baik dan tampan juga ya." Gumam Rin pelan. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai Len.

"Kok rasanya aku jadi gregetan sendiri." Gumam Rin lagi setelah ia sampai di pintu rumahnya.

"Yo, Rin!" Sapa Rinto, kakak Rin yang melihat Rin sedang melamun.

"HUWAA!" Jerit Rin karena terkejut. Sedangkan Rinto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"RINTO-NII KEBIASAAN, IH! UNTUNG AKU TIDAK JANTUNGAN, KALAU IYA BAGAIMANA ?!" Protes Rin dengan menggunakan toa yang biasa digunakan Rinto saat demo yang tiba - tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Ehehehe, gomen, gomen." Ucap Rinto menenangkan Rin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"RINTO-NII SUDAH BERULANG KALI KUMAAFKAN, TETAPI TIDAK BERUBAH JUGA. AH, AKU BENCI SAMA RINTO-NII!" Teriak Rin lagi kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

**Brak!**

"Fuh, dasar anak itu." Gumam Rinto.

**~~Choco Cheese Cake~~**

Sinar matahari pagi itu menerpa wajah Rin. Membuat Rin terbangun karena hangatnya sinar matahari itu. Rin segera mengucek - ngucek kedua matanya dan melihat jam di dindingnya, "Hoahmmm. Jam berapa ya ? HAH, JAM 7 KURANG LIMA BELAS MENIT ?!" Teriaknya panik kemudian segera berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak usah pakai sabun dan shampo, gosok gigi saja." Gumamnya sambil menuangkan pasta gigi ke sikat giginya.

**Srok! Srok! Srok!**

Berkat mandi cepatnya, Rin hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 menit. Waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal 13 menit lagi, memakai seragam dan tas 1 menit, membuat sarapan 2 menit, sarapan 5 menit, berangkat ke sekolah dengan berlari 5 menit. Satu ditambah dua sama dengan tiga ditambah lima sama dengan delapan ditambah lima sama dengan tiga belas. Tepat sekali! Supaya cepat, Rin memilih untuk sarapan dengan roti dan telur goreng. Supaya kenyang, pikirnya. Saat tiba di meja makan, Rin melihat Rinto yang sedang makan roti selai stroberi dengan santainya.

"Rinto-nii tidak sekolah ? Lihat sekarang jam berapa ?" Tanya Rin. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan kompor, mengambil minyak goreng dan telur, lalu memecahkan telur itu di penggorengan. Sedangkan yang ditanya ? Rinto hanya menahan tawanya karena suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui Rin.

"Pfft... HAHAHAHA!" Tawa Rinto yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tawanya lagi. Rin yang melihatnya menatap Rinto dengan heran.

"Rinto-nii kenapa ketawa ?" Tanyanya sambil mematikan kompor lalu menaruh telur itu diatas rotinya.

"Dasar Rin. Hari ini kan minggu, kau mau sekolah sendiri ?" Ucap Rinto setelah mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Eh, hari minggu ?" Tanya Rin heran. Kemudian ia melihat kalender.

"Baka baka baka! Kenapa Rinto-nii tidak memberitahuku dari tadi ?" Protes Rin lagi.

"Siapa suruh tidak melihat kalender." Jawab Rinto cuek.

"Eh, Kaa-san dan Tou-san kemana ? Kemarin aku lupa menanyakannya."

"Mereka ada urusan pekerjaan di Yokohama, 3 hari, berangkatnya kemarin."

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur lagi." Ucap Rin ingin pergi ke kamarnya, tetapi dicegat oleh Rinto.

"Eit, tidak bisa. Kau main saja dengan temanmu, sana. Teman Rinto-nii ada yang mau kesini, sana, sana." Usir Rinto.

"Memang teman Rinto-nii namanya siapa ?" Tanya Rin ingin tahu.

"Kagariki Lenka."

"Kagariki ? Ada temanku yang marganya Kagariki, lho."

"Heh ? Mungkin adiknya. Soalnya Lenka pernah memberitahu Rinto-nii kalau dia punya adik laki - laki."

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Ya sudah, sana, sana."

"Nah, aku doakan agar hubungan kalian berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan." Goda Rin setelah berganti baju kemudian berlari keluar.

"Kagamine Riiiin!" Teriak Rinto kesal memecah kesunyian pagi.

**~~Choco Cheese Cake~~**

** 454**

"Dasar Rinto-nii. Aku ke rumah siapa, ya. Miku, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, atau Gakupo ?" Gumamnya. Kakinya menyusuri setapak jalan.

"Mau ke rumah Miku, sih. Tapi mau ke rumah Meiko juga biar dapet roti gratis, pengen ke rumah Luka juga. Di rumah Kaito banyak es krim, minta satu gapapa kan, di rumah Gakupo ada Hiname, si kucing kecil yang lucu itu. Ah, bingung." Gerutunya.

"Hai, Rin!" Sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Rin. Rin kenal betul suara itu, itu Len.

"Eh, Len ?"

"Iya, aku Len."

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Entahlah, mungkin jalan - jalan."

"Oh, begitu."

"Eh, kau sekolah dimana ?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku baru pindah rumah kemarin, rencananya sih mendaftarkan diri di Vocaloid Junior High School."

"Eh, Vocaloid High School ? Aku sekolah di situ lho. Kelasku itu 9-B."

"Aku juga mau langsung masuk di kelas 9-B."

"Hai, Rin!" Sapa Miku yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Rin dan Len di jalan.

"Eh, Miku ? Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Rin.

"Mau ke sekolah, tiba - tiba jadwal latihan drama diundur jadi hari ini. Kau pemain juga, kan ? Ayo kita berangkat bersama!" Ajak Miku bersemangat.

"Eh ? Kau dapat informasi dari mana ?"

"Dari Kiyoteru, ngomong - ngomong yang di sebelahmu siapa ?" Tanya Miku menunjuk Len.

"Ini Kagariki Len, murid yang mau pindah di sekolah kita. Dia baru berkenalan denganku kemarin. Oh iya, Len, kenalkan, ini temanku, Hatsune Miku."

"Salam kenal, Len! Namaku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja Miku!" Ucap Miku sambil memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Len.

"Namaku Kagariki Len, salam kenal. Tentang Drama yang kalian bicarakan, kalian mau memerankan cerita Drama apa ?" Ucap Len membalas jabatan tangan Miku.

"Cinderella." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Kami akan memerankannya hari Selasa lusa." Sambung Miku.

"Oh begitu, aku sebenarnya mau ikut, tetapi pemerannya pasti sudah penuh, ya ?" Tebak Len.

"Sebenarnya belum sih, tinggal pemeran Pangerannya. Di kelas kami tidak ada yang mau jadi Pangeran, sih."

"Aneh, aku mau ikut ya." Pinta Len.

"Nanti aku bilang dulu ke yang lainnya, setuju atau tidak." Ucap Miku yang notabene merupakan ketua OSIS yang berperan penting di pembuatan Drama ini, jadi Len merasa beruntung.

"Terima kasih, Miku!"

"Kyaa! Len jadi Pangeran! Aku jadi Cinderella lagi! Jodoh memang tidak kemana!" Batin Rin bersemangat karena Len jadi Pangerannya.

~~Choco Cheese Cake~~

"Teman - teman, ini murid baru yang akan pindah di sekolah kita. Namanya Kagariki Len. Dia ingin ikut bermain Drama, sebagai Pangeran, karena tidak ada yang mau memerankannya. Siapa yang setuju ?" Jelas Miku pada teman - temannya saat akan memulai latihan Drama. Teman - teman perempuannya pun serentak mengangkat tangan mereka karena menurut mereka Len cocok untuk menjadi pemeran Pangeran yang tampan.

"Semua setuju ? Baik, kita mulai sekarang!" Perintah Miku. Semua pun memerankan Drama dengan baik karena kehadiran Len, padahal kemarin - kemarin tidak terlalu berjalan lancar. Bukan karena pemeran Pangeran yang kini ada yang memerankan, namun karena kehadiran Len yang membuat semua bersemangat. Semua anak perempuan pasti histeris ketika melihat Len memakai kostum Pangeran di Drama Selasa lusa. Namun, saat giliran Len tampil, alangkah terkejut dirinya begitu mengetahui yang memerankan Snow White adalah Rin, perempuan yang diam - diam disukainya.

2 jam kemudian, latihan Drama selesai. Para pemain yang ikut serta dalam Drama tentu merasa kelelahan, karena dari itu, Miku mentraktir mereka semua makan es krim.

"Lelah sekali main Drama tadi, tapi tetap seru." Ucap Gakupo, pemeran Pengawal Kerajaan, kelelahan.

"Aku juga, yang paling banyak mendapatkan bagian, kan, aku." Ucap Rin juga.

"Kenapa aku menjadi Ratu yang jahat, hu hu." Ratap Haku yang menjadi pemeran Ibu Tiri Cinderella.

"Karena memang kau yang pantas." Balas Gakupo.

"Kau kejam, Gakupo, hu hu." Lanjut Haku sambil menangis di pundak Rui.

"Hei, besok kita tidak latihan, ya, karena latihan nya diundur sekarang." Ujar Miku tiba - tiba.

"Selasa adalah hari terakhir latihan kita." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa latihannya diundur jadi sekarang ?" Tanya Luka.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas Dell-Sensei menyuruh kita latihan Drama hari ini." Jelas Miku.

"Kita harus berjuang bersama - sama ya!" Ucap Rin bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"YA!"

**~~Choco Cheese Cake~~**

Hari yang dinanti - nanti sudah tiba. Hari Selasa yang mereka tunggu, akhirnya tiba. Semua sudah mempersiapkan fisik dan mental (?) masing - masing untuk memainkan Drama ini. Kalau di depan kelas, tidak masalah, tetapi Drama ini dimainkan di depan orang tua murid kelas 9-B, jelas saja pemain di Drama ini gugup, apalagi orang tua mereka menonton.

"A-aku gugup nih." Ucap Rin merinding gugup, padahal awalnya ia bersemangat.

"Hei, siapa yang awalnya bersemangat." Sahut Rui sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Ayo, kita akan tampil!" Peringat Miku. Semua pun bersiap di tempat masing - masing.

"Percaya diri saja. Anggap saja ini latihan." Ucap Len berusaha menenangkan Rin. Karena kalimat Len yang barusan, Rin sekarang sudah tidak gugup lagi.

"Yosh! Kuminta kalian bekerja sama ya!" Ucap Rin yang memperoleh semangatnya lagi berkat Len.

"Aku sebut satu - satu ya. Cinderella, ada. Pangeran, ada. Ibu Tiri Cinderella, ada. Saudara Tiri 1 dan 2 Cinderella, ada. Pengawal Kerajaan, ada. Peri, ada. Sudah lengkap. Nah, kubuka tirai panggung ya, Rin, Luka, Rui, Haku, bersiap!" Absen Miku yang sedang mencontreng satu - satu nama pemain Drama agar kejadian yang tak diinginkan tidak terjadi.

**~~Choco Cheese Cake~~**

1 jam kemudian, Drama berakhir. Semuanya bermain dengan sempurna. Para pemain pun langsung masuk ke belakang panggung, Miku mengacungkan jempol pada mereka, "Kerja bagus, kawan - kawan." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Ah, capek. Miku, traktir lagi dong." Pinta Rin menggoda Miku. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kutraktir apa nih ? Dango ?" Tanya Miku serius. Semua langsung menganggukkan kepala semangat.

"Iya, ya sudah, ayo!" Ajak Miku. Sesampainya di kedai Dango, Miku langsung memesan delapan tusuk Dango untuk dirinya dan yang lain. Mereka terlihat menikmati Dango itu, sesekali dengan tawa dan candaan.

"Eh, foto dulu, yuk! Sebagai kenang - kenangan!" Ajak Miku ceria sambil mengambil kameranya, menaruh di meja, kemudian diatur untuk dapat memfoto mereka berdelapan.

"Katakan cheese!"

"Cheese!" Semua pun sangat gembira. Lalu kembali ke sekolah mereka, semuanya kembali ke kelas 9-B kecuali Rin yang ditarik tangannya oleh Len menuju ke atap sekolah.

"E-eh, Len ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Rin terkejut karena tiba - tiba ditarik paksa oleh Len.

"R-Rin, aku sebenarnya mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Semburat merah muda kecil menghiasi pipi Len.

"Rin, kau tahu kan dongeng - dongeng Putri ?"

"Iya, memang kenapa ?" Kali ini semburat merah menghiasi pipi Rin.

"Pasangan - pasangan di dongeng itu selalu berakhir bahagia, dan aku juga mau begitu, Rin. Rin, aishiteru, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" Len bertekuk lutut sambil mengeluarkan bunga mawar yang disembunyikan. Mereka berdua sama - sama tersipu. Dengan malu - malu, Rin mengambil bunga mawar itu. Tentu saja Len sangat senang, saking senangnya Len sampai memeluk Rin.

"Aishiteru yo, Len." Rin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Len. Cerita di dongeng memang bisa saja sama dengan cerita di dunia asli, yaitu berakhir Happily Ever and After.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Romance-nya kurang ? Emang iya. Junko gak terlalu bisa bikin cerita Romance sih. Ini Fic RinLen pertama Junkooooo...<p>

Nah, Review nya ya, satu Review sangat berharga bagi Junko.

**Dont Forget To Review, Minna!**


End file.
